Solutions for controlling the access of persons to a private space or a means of transport are already known. These solutions generally use means of verifying the validity of an access right (ticket, memory card).
Thus, for example, the boarding of an aircraft involves the reading of the boarding card delivered to each traveller. However, after this reading, and the corresponding access authorization, the traveller is generally blocked from entering the aircraft, the preceding persons not having been seated. A significant line may then form, resulting in jostling and aggravation, or at the very least irritation among some travellers. It is possible for the hostess or flight attendant controlling access to the aircraft to request their colleague to suspend the access control, but this results in moving the jostling area to the access control level.
There are also means making it possible to temporarily restrict access to a private space, such as a public parking lot or a ski lift, so as to not congest this same space for obvious practical and security reasons. A user wishing to access a private space can, in some cases, therefore be refused access when a critical situation (congestion) inside the space is detected. This may correspond, for example, to the case where no parking place is available in a private parking lot. In the majority of cases, the user will have to wait patiently for an indefinite period of time in front of the access barrier, until a “normal” situation (at least one free parking place) is detected.
Again, these situations cause disturbances jostling, tie-ups, jams . . . ) and aggravation or agitation to the users who are stuck in front of the access barrier.
In other words, these techniques of the prior art lead to congestion upstream from the access control area, causing not only frustration amongst the users, due to the resulting uncontrolled wait, but also security problems.